


Missing The Flight

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: The Cuck Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Bottom Tom Riddle, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Tom Riddle Is Married, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Tom Is supposed to be going on his honeymoon, he's also supposed to be faithful to his new husband. It;s not his fault Harry lives close by and is great in bed.





	Missing The Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Copper!
> 
> Dedicated to Meb and Silv.

Tom pointed at his phone, signalling he was going outside to get a better connection and walked briskly towards the entrance doors of the airport, his phone tucked under his ear. 

“No, it’s being delayed,” he informed the person on the other end. “Mhm, it’s going to be overbooked--so I was thinking of letting him go ahead. I’ll follow along behind of course.”

Tom smiled into the phone, “Well, I might be delayed a whole day.”  He laughed. “Oh, I’m counting on it.” He hung up and walked back into the airport to discuss travel plans with his husband.

~*~

 

Harry flicked on the kettle, running over the conversation with Tom in his head. The last few hours had been crazy. Before he had even gotten home, Tom had been blowing up his phone wanting to know if they could meet up again. 

Harry had made half-hearted attempts to remind Tom that he was newly married, but they both knew Harry’s protests were weak. Whatever this was, they both wanted it.

Harry was just adding milk to his tea when his phone buzzed--Tom’s husband had managed to get a seat on the next plane after all. Tom was on his way to Harry’s place. Harry tried to contain his excitement.

He checked the time; he could ride into town and pick up some food, or maybe just energy drinks. And rope, while he was at it. He was going to make the most of having Tom at his mercy for an entire day, and really, why would Tom need to sleep when could be bouncing on Harry’s cock?

 

~*~

 

Tom pulled his Audi into Harry’s driveway and killed the engine. He had hated the fact Harry lived in a studio flat while they were dating but now it seemed perfect. He opened the car door and stepped out. No one looked at him or thought it was odd he was there at all. He felt anonymous. 

Harry’s Harley was parked outside the garage and Tom shook his head, some things just never changed--why put inside the garage what you could just leave outside?

He knocked on the door, disappointed when Harry yelled ‘come in’ rather than waiting to open the door for him.

The disappointment ended when he saw Harry standing casually next to his small kitchen table, dressed only in a pair of skin-tight shorts that showed off his erection.

“I thought we’d start off with an early dinner because the next food you’ll get is gross plane food.”  

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Tom said as he stepped forward, eyes roaming Harry’s body.

 

~*~

 

Dinner soon lay forgotten on the table, Tom gripped the chair tightly as Harry slid two fingers slowly inside him. Tom gasped and wriggled, needing more. Inviting Harry to be wedding had been a  _ fuck you _ to his family and he hadn’t exactly planned for this to happen, but oh, if he wasn’t pleased it had.

“I love how tight you are,” Harry slid a third finger in and Tom pushed back, fucking himself on Harry’s talented fingers. “So eager for me.”

“Yes I am, so fuck me already.”

Harry leaned over him, pressing his lips to the shell of his ear. “Beg for me, Tom.” He curled his fingers, scraping gently at Tom’s walls. The older man hissed in pleasure.

“Harry, for God’s sake,  _ please. _ ”

Taking pity on Tom, Harry removed his fingers. “Is that what you want, baby?” He pressed the tip of his cock against Tom’s hole.

“Yes,” Tom moaned in pleasure. He pushed back, needing Harry’s cock inside of him.

Harry smacked Tom’s hips, “Naughty.” Harry placed a hand on Tom’s waist before slowly pushing in.

“Oh God, yes.” Tom gasped. Harry’s cock filled him effortlessly. The width of the younger man’s meat always felt like it was going to split him open.

Tom gripped the legs of the chair as Harry worked up a powerful rhythm. Harry fisted a hand in his hair and yanked his head back as he thrusted harshly into him.

“Oh God, Harry, yes!” He could picture the grin on Harry’s face. The younger man loved being in control in the bedroom and was Tom was more than happy to let him take it.

“Yeah, you love being fucked by me don’t you?” Harry moaned wickedly. “Love it so much you’re here instead of being with your _ husband. _ ”

“Harry, fuck.” The younger man had snapped his hips, driving deeper into Tom. “Jesus.”

“I am your personal God, aren’t I?” Harry grinned, kissing the base of Toms’ neck.

Tom ground his hips against the wooden chair beneath him, needing friction. Harry playfully smacked him, the sound reverberating through the kitchen.

“Oh no you don’t, you don’t cum until I say you can,” Harry informed him breathlessly. “Good little subs obey their masters.”

Tom pushed back on Harry’s cock, rolling his hips as he did so. “Shit.”

Harry bit at Tom’s neck and shoulders, tugging at the firm skin with his teeth. Tom was a mess of whimpers and moans under him.

Tom clenched around Harry, driving his younger lover wild. Harry hissed, digging his nails harder into Tom’s skin. There would be marks Tom would have to explain away later, but right now he didn’t care.

“Harry, I’m close, please.” Tom panted. “Please.”

“Shit,” Harry pulled out, making Tom whine in frustration, and then slammed back into the married man.

Tom let out a breathless groan, “Fuck yes. Your dick is so perfect.”

Harry’s thrusts sped up as he neared his climax, his mouth becoming fouler by the second.

“Harry! Let me cum please, please.”

“Yes, babe. Cum for me.” Harry panted into his ear. “Fall apart for me.”

Tom moaned, cumming before Harry had even finished speaking. Gasping, he tightened his grip of the chair’s leg as Harry continued to pound ruthlessly into him.

Harry finally came a few minutes later, filling Tom with cum. Tom smiled as Harry rested his head on his back as they both recovered.

Eventually, Harry slid out of him. “Right,” Harry said, “Get that pretty arse into my room right now.”

 

~*~

 

Tom relaxed against Harry’s bed sheets as Harry tied his hands to the headboard. He tugged playfully at the rope. 

"You git, stop it.” Harry bent his head and kissed Tom deeply. “You look so sexy like this.”

“Mhm, you look sexier inside me.”

Harry finished tying the knot and laid down next to Tom. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Tom’s neck. “What are we doing?”

“Having sex?” Tom offered, placing a kiss on Harry’s head.

“Tom.” He pulled at a nipple and Tom gasped, arching his back.

“Are we really going to do this now?” He whined, “Can’t you just bugger me stupid?”

“I’m having flashbacks to why we split.” Harry joked. “Did we ever talk?”

“When we were drunk.” They both laughed.

Harry climbed on top of Tom, grinding his cock into the older man’s. “Ready for more?”

“I’m always ready for your cock,” Tom smirked.

Harry draped himself across Tom’s body, kissing and licking, delighting in the gasps and moans escaping from Tom’s lips.

“Beg for me,” Harry whispered against Tom’s lips.

Tom leaned his head back against the pillow, exposing his neck to Harry’s domineering mouth. “Please, fuck me, Harry.”

Harry sat up, rolling his hips, keeping their cock’s together. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you inside me,” Tom replied in a breathless voice, full of need, “I want you to fuck me into the mattress.”

Harry reached behind himself, finding Tom’s hole with his fingers, sighing as Tom clenched around him needily, his hole still slick from their earlier shag.

“So needy for me,” Harry murmured approvingly. He removed his fingers, chuckling at Tom’s hiss of displeasure.

He pushed the older man’s legs apart, placing kisses and gentle nips on the inside of Tom’s shaking thighs. Without warning, he lined himself up and pushed into Tom, burying his cock fully in Tom, his balls slapping against Tom’s arse.

Harry gripped Tom’s waist tightly, not caring that he would be leaving bruises on his lover’s skin. If Tom didn’t want marks, he shouldn’t be shagging his ex. He slowly pulled his cock out, groaning as the cool air hit his overheated flesh. Tom clenched around him, trying to stop from him leaving.

“Harry!” Tom whined, “ _ Please. _ ”

“Your wish,” Harry slid back into Tom forcefully. They both cried out blissfully as Harry’s cock hit Tom’s prostate, “Is my command.” His eyes fluttered closed in pleasure as he pounded into Tom.  _ Oh God, he had missed this. _

The springs on the bed squeaked audibly with the force of their sex. The headboard Tom was artfully tied to kept hitting the wall and Harry was sure he was pissing off his neighbours, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when he had Tom moaning and whimpering underneath him as his cock slipped in and out of the man’s abused hole. Every other thrust hit Tom’s prostate, making the man shudder and gasp in pleasure.

Tom’s cock was leaking precum profusely, his chest coated with sweat and his own cum. It was a beautiful sight. The older man’s cock bounced with every powerful thrust of Harry’s hips, his neatly combed jet black hair coated in sweat and plastered to his forehead.

“Harry,” Tom moaned, “I’m so close.”

“Yes, baby, you’re gonna come for me, aren’t you? Come all over yourself for me.”

Tom whimpered and buried his head in the crook of his arm. “Shit, yes, Harry.”

“Your ass belongs to  _ me _ ,” Harry panted, slapping Tom’s firm ass for emphasis. “You are  _ mine _ .”

“Yes,” Tom agreed between laboured breaths, “I am yours.”

The words sent desire racing through Harry’s veins, bringing him closer to the edge. “Fuck, say that again.” He wrapped a hand around Tom’s weeping cock and began stroking it roughly in time with his own thrusts. Tom whimpered at the extra stimulation.

“I belong to you,” Tom panted, his dark, lust filled eyes fixed on Harry’s darkened emerald ones. “Only you.”

The words undid Harry and he came, shoving his dick deeper into Tom’s guts and cuming hard. Tom spilled himself over Harry’s hand, cum spurting out onto his chest.

Harry pulled out of his married lover, smiling as his cum leaked out of Tom’s spasming hole.  He flopped down next to Tom, pushing sweaty hair out of his face,

“God damn, you’re such a good fuck,” Harry said “I’m going to wreck you. I’m going to send you back to him so fucked out, he’s going to have a severe case of blue balls.”

Beside him, Tom chuckled, “I see no problems with that.”

~*~

 

Tom lay draped over Harry’s sleeping chest several hours later. The man had been true to his word, and, with the energy and vigour of youth, had been ready for two more rounds of sex before needing to recharge. 

He pulled Harry’s wrist towards him and groaned at the time displayed on the younger man’s watch. He would have to leave for the airport soon if he planned on actually joining his new husband.

“Stay,” Harry shifted wrapping an arm tightly around Tom’s middle. “Say you have food poisoning or a cold or whatever.”

Tom cocked his head, looking up at Harry’s face. He  _ could _ , he supposed. Harry was much better in bed than his spouse.

“I can’t,” he sighed regretfully. “I can’t bail on my own honeymoon,”

“But you can long enough to ride my cock,” Harry replied deadpan. “The difference is?”

“I need to at least show my face, you’ve met my parents - you wanna call them and tell them I didn’t make it to Crete?”

The two gazed at each other for a moment, before Harry turned away, muttering under his breath about ‘dumb, rich parents’.

Tom pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s toned stomach. “It’s only two weeks,” he said, “I’ll be back before you know it.”

He moved down the bed, lazily licking at Harry’s hardening cock. He smiled when he felt Harry tugging at his hair, pulling his head back.

“Suck,” Harry ordered, releasing his hold on Tom’s hair and Tom happily obliged, sucking Harry’s length into his mouth greedily.

Tom pushed all thoughts of leaving to the back of his mind, as Harry’s talented fingers pushed their way into his hole. There would be other flights.


End file.
